Die Hexe und der Zauberer
Die Hexe und der Zauberer (Originaltitel: The Sword in the Stone), in Deutschland ursprünglich unter dem Titel Merlin und Mim veröffentlicht, ist der 18. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt Disney Studios und erschien im Jahr 1963. Der Film basiert auf dem 1958 erschienenen Roman Der König auf Camelot von T. H. White. Handlung Der Prolog erzählt in einer mittelalterlichen Bilderbuchgeschichte, dass der König von England gestorben war und die Erbfolge ungeregelt blieb. Es wird von einem Schwert berichtet, das durch ein unerklärbares Wunder vom Himmel her in einen Stein hineingestoßen wurde. Auf dem Schwertgriff stand, dass derjenige, der das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen könne, der rechtmäßige König von England sei. Viele starke Männer versuchten das Schwert zu ziehen, aber keiner konnte es auch nur bewegen. Und so blieb England ohne König.Der zweite Teil der Geschichte beschreibt die Entdeckung und Erziehung des zukünftigen König Arthur durch den Zauberer Merlin. Arthur ist ein zwölfjähriges Waisenkind, das bei dem Ritter Sir Hector lebt, der ihn jedoch „Floh“ nennt. Die Geschichte spielt im mittelalterlichen England etwa um das Jahr 600, erkennbar daran, dass Merlin in einer Szene erwähnt, dass die Times „in etwa 1200 Jahren“ erscheint.Auf der Suche nach einem verlorenen Pfeil, den er bei der Jagd mit seinem Stiefbruder Kay verloren hat, trifft Floh auf Merlin und sein Haustier, einen mürrischen Kauz namens Archimedes. Merlin erkennt das große Talent des Jungen und nimmt sich seiner Erziehung an, die vorwiegend aus Lesen, Wissenschaft und magischen Verwandlungen besteht. So verwandelt er Floh in einen Fisch, damit er lernt, dass Gerissenheit wichtiger ist als Stärke, in ein Eichhörnchen, um die Macht der Liebe kennenzulernen, und schließlich in einen Vogel, um seinen Traum vom Fliegen zu verwirklichen.Bei seiner ersten Verwandlung wird Floh von einem großen Hecht attackiert. Er schafft es jedoch, das Biest auszutricksen und ihm für eine Weile zu entkommen. Danach kommt ihm Archimedes zu Hilfe und rettet ihn aus dem Wasser, was dieser anschließend nicht zugeben will und stattdessen behauptet, „junger Barsch“ sei sein Lieblingsessen.Bei seiner zweiten Verwandlung lernt Floh etwas über die Schwerkraft. Er macht die Bekanntschaft eines weiblichen Eichhörnchens, das sehr aufdringlich ist und ihn verfolgt und ihn ständig küssen will. Merlin amüsiert sich anfangs darüber, bis er selbst von einer Eichhörnchendame bedrängt wird. Nachdem das Eichhörnchen Floh vor einem hungrigen Wolf gerettet hat, muss es feststellen, dass Floh ein Mensch ist, und wendet sich deshalb tieftraurig von ihm ab. Merlin erklärt ihm, dass sie diese Enttäuschung nicht verwinden kann, denn wenn ein Eichhörnchen sich einen Partner aussucht, dann für das ganze Leben. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass die Schwerkraft zwar sehr mächtig sei, aber auf ihre Art die Liebe eine weit gewaltigere Kraft darstellen könne. Als er ein Vogel ist, macht Floh Bekanntschaft mit Madame Mim, einer Hexe, die ihn gefangennimmt und umbringen will. Sie behauptet, dass ihre Zauberkunst wesentlich stärker ist als die von Merlin. Als dieser den verwandelten Floh bei Mim aufstöbert, veranstalten die beiden ein Zauberturnier, das damit endet, dass Mim sehr krank wird (bedingt durch einen Bazillus „namens Merlinis Merlinitis“, wie Merlin hinzufügt) und lange Zeit in ihrem Bett bleiben muss. Später wird Arthur als Knappe für seinen Stiefbruder Kay verpflichtet, der an einem Turnier teilnehmen will, dessen Gewinner König von England werden soll. Merlin begleitet ihn nicht, da er davon nichts hält und sich enttäuscht auf die Bermudas des 20. Jahrhunderts abgesetzt hat. In London, dem Austragungsort des Turniers, angekommen, vergisst Floh Kays Schwert in der Herberge. Auf der Suche nach einem Ersatz für Kay, der sonst disqualifiziert würde, zieht er zufällig das berühmte Schwert aus dem Stein auf einen Kirchhof. Dadurch erfüllt er die einzige Voraussetzung, um König von England zu werden. Anfangs hat er keine Lust, zum König gekrönt zu werden. Er ruft nach Merlin, der sogleich in Strandkleidung der Neuzeit erscheint und ihm erklärt, dass er ein sehr guter König und später sehr berühmt sein wird. Floh, jetzt Arthur, entscheidet sich schließlich für die Krone. Hintergrund Der Film war der letzte Zeichentrick-Kinofilm, der noch zu Lebzeiten von Walt Disney veröffentlicht wurde. Die Premiere des Films fand am 25. Dezember 1963 in den USA statt . In Westdeutschland feierte er sein Debüt am 17. Dezember 1964 unter dem Titel Merlin und Mim. Die deutsche Synchronfassung (Buch, Liedertexte und Regie) stammt von Hermann Gressieker. 1972 und 1983 wurde der Film nochmals im Kino, ab 1986 auch als Videokassette, veröffentlicht. Die erste deutsche DVD-Ausgabe erschien am 30. Juni 1999. Der Film spielte 22,2 Millionen US-Dollar innerhalb der USA ein und war somit deutlich weniger erfolgreich als sein Vorgänger 101 Dalmatiner, der knapp 145 Millionen US-Dollar aus allen nordamerikanischen Kinos in die Studiokasse brachte. Kritiken : .}} : : Auszeichnungen George Bruns wurde 1964 in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik für den Oscar nominiert. DVD-Veröffentlichung * 13. Juni 2002: Die Hexe und der Zauberer. Special Collection. Buena Vista Home Entertainment. * 9. Oktober 2008: Die Hexe und der Zauberer. Zum 45 Jubiläum. Special Collection. Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Literatur * T. H. White: Der König auf Camelot. (Originaltitel: The Once and Future King). Deutsch von Rudolf Rocholl und H. C. Artmann (Verse), Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart 2004, (635 S.), ISBN 3-608-93713-7. * Leonard Maltin: The Disney Films. 3. Auflage, (384 S.), Hyperion, New York 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8137-2. * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. 2. Auflage, (177 S.), Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5. Weblinks * http://www.trickfilmstimmen.de/features/sword.htm * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1963 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Historienfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Merlin Kategorie:Artusepik Kategorie:Rezeption der keltischen Mythologie Kategorie:Mythologie im Film Kategorie:Hexerei in der Kultur